


The Nooks of Loving

by Bjork



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party in garden party in Alfheim wasn't supposed to end your day this way. Not only have you been insulted, but violated physically. With the uprising insecurity of your body, what will it take for your husband Thor, to not only make you feel like you're loved, but to prove it so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nooks of Loving

You giggled to yourself as you sipped your clear honey nut colored wine, your lashes batting down to allow your sky blue and red mixed eyelids to bat against your polished cheeks. You were sitting yourself next to Loki, wearing a beautiful golden dress that alined your bust with a ravishing of crystal see through diamonds, a twisted golden wrap holding it self at your waist before ravishing down into a exaggerating drag, shredding down like stairs to reveal the beauty of your thighs and legs. 

It wasn’t a total lie that you felt slightly confident when you saw the many raised brows, playful punches to the shoulders and smirks from other men who watched the Queen of Asgard come down with her devoted husband Thor, walk down the aisle, hand in hand with heads held high to attend the royal party in Alfheim. You and your King had been kindly invited, a garden party taking place outside of the beauty of the palace, a few nobles from Asgard coming in themselves. 

You would have lied if you said you weren’t nervous, being warned by Thor that the people of Alfheim may have not been the friendliest, meaning that they were rather snoopy and lacked the slightest bit of manners but meant no harm. Unlike Thor’s warning, Loki just planed out stated that the common sense they had in their brains would actually get them as far as turning a door knob. 

So far, from all the stares and sweet approaching from many of the citizens of Alfheim, they were the kindest at heart and had many sweets to give. You could have sworn some of them had to be from earth, giving away wheat made baskets full of chocolate of all sorts and soaps and positions for good charm and wealth, it felt like Easter all over again! 

Thor was off else where, enjoying himself a rather pleasant time by wielding Mjölnir in the garden from outside, the beautiful roses captivating your interest long ago as they came in various colors of delicate colors. 

Loki was rather impressed himself and sticked to your side like the loyal Brother in Law he was. He wasn’t interested in any of the woman who approached him, only checking a certain red head out but Sigyn kept him in his place. 

You didn’t have much of the courage to leave, wanting to stay out here as long as you could. It was possibly more or less heaven on earth. 

The drinks were delightful, the perfumes and aromas were friendly and inviting. 

You looked over towards Loki, your smile growing when you realized he was staring at you, a grin of it’s own coming over his features as he spoke softly, his accent always playing with in your head. 

“The King of Alfheim is ogling you, my Dear.” Loki remarked, causing you to nibble on your juicy plump lips as you stared down at your cup of wine. 

“As he is doing the same to your wife.” You remarked back, causing his head to whip instantly away from you to stare at said King who was indeed sharing a conversation across the room with Sigyn who was currently leaning up against the wall, one arm crossed over her breasts while another held a cup of fine wine, wishing it around in her cup. The liquid teetered and tottered, but failed to actually escape its’ confined cage. 

She held some interest towards the King, the royal man being clad in a stripped tan tunic and a pair of white leggings, fuzzy boots accompanying his feet while his large golden circle crowned rested upon his chest nut locks. 

“Brace yourself, he is making way.” Loki’s voice riddled in your head, causing you to raise your eyebrows at his rare occasion of invading your thoughts before you smiled kindly, tilting your head up as the King walked in your direction. 

“I trust her Highness is enjoying herself?” The King asked kindly, bringing you to nod your head softly as you replied back. 

“Oh, yes! Your realm is truly splendid!” You praised to him, feeling Loki’s wide spread legs brush up against your bare knee cap, the God finding it necessary to always sit in such gapped positions. 

“Thank you very much. It pleases me to hear such wonderful feedback.” The King bowed his head, his smile painfully bright and excited as he clapped his hands. The sound of faint violins began to pour into the atmosphere, a up rising tune which slowly turned deep filled everyones hearing.

“You would not mind to favor a dance with me, my Queen?” The King asked, a hopeful and yet an unknown look in his gleaming eyes. You shook your head, gladly accepting the offer. Loki watched guard of your wine, taking it into his hand as he allowed you to go and enjoy yourself, a slightly exhausted Sigyn approaching him with a tired smile. 

You allowed the King to drag you over to where the other nobles and a few children were dancing, a hand lightly placed into his craned palm as he led you into a wide space, leaving you to feel the smallest of excitement but yet a nervous feel to wallow in the pit of your stomach. He moved a hand to the small of your back, reassuringly pushing you forward so you were more up closer to him. His hand was just merely inches from being at your ass, which raised the uncomfortable scale to a thirty. 

You didn’t dance as much, nor has Thor or Loki ever bothered to put a hand so close to your backside. It was just a few inches up to keep you steady, with your arms wrapped around the royal man’s shoulders, but carefully prying your chest off his torso with out being noticed, you forced your smile to budge further. 

You weren’t too much in a mood to dance anymore but you were looking forward to getting a chance with Thor if the knuckle head ever re-emerged from whatever he was doing. You swallowed, your face starting to burn as the King gave you a grin and swooned his face over to your ear, whispering something into your ear which instantly caused the uncomfortable situation to crumble into ash. 

“Y’know, my Queen...I’ve noticed that you have a rather plump stomach...It’s starting to grow just a bit, wouldn’t you agree?” 

You blinked once. Then twice. 

Did you hear him correctly? Just to conform your thoughts for you, he dared to continue on. 

“Yes...It is rather growing. Tell me, have you found yourself to be pregnant by any chance? I can assure you; if the babe is forcing you to consume more foods then necessary, it is quite running down to your thighs and making its self known through your back side.” The King continued to whisper, failing to realize how rude and such a large stain he was making on his appearance. 

Just to add more salt to the wound, he even reached his hand down to squeeze your rump with a chuckle, finding himself to be funny until tears bleached in your eyes and clutched his shoulders tightly, mustering the quick courage to pull him away.

Before you knew it, you shoved him off with such force, you could feel the anger and embarrassment course through you with the forceful push. You clutched your palms, being more than infuriated as the King tumbled back, nearly bumping into a couple as he showed you a look of bewilderment.

Everyone had grown quiet, the violins dying down and murmurs setting in place. 

You wiped the tears out of your eyes, making sure to not let them fall. 

You gave the King an in raged look, being beyond of words of what to do. 

“That is none of your business!” You warned him, voice coming off low and sharp. The entire room seemed to darken, but things only seemed worse when Thor suddenly emerged from the crowed, looking at the glancing at the both of you with a alert but stern look. 

“What is this?” Thor asked, his own deep voice sending chills down your spine as you gladly explained to him. 

“Your Highness has no problem with digging into peoples other personal lives and misjudging them on their appearance...And to answer your question, no, I don’t believe I am pregnant. But, I would appreciate it if you kept your hands where they belong!” You sneered tauntingly, the royal King standing their awkwardly with his hands by his side, trying to think of anything to form out of his mouth while Thor looked entirely a taken back, staring at you for a lingering moment before looking towards the ruler of Alfheim. 

“You have the audacity, to put your grubby hands on the Queen of Asgard, to defile her beauty with your vile words and snoop into what we do in our bedroom?” Thor was approaching the man, his hammer jutting out painfully into the obvious direction of the trembling King, being face to face with him, your husbands face stone hard into a dirty look. You never had heard his voice come off with such vile, nor did you wish to ever encounter such a tone yourself. 

You felt yourself lighten ever so slightly, a pair of gentle hands coming at your arm, tugging you away from the scene as Thor spoke once again, this time, directly at you with out removing his gaze. 

“Go with Sigyn, my Love. I will join you shortly.” He murmured, his murderous eyes leaving a mark of refusal as the King swallowed, his entire state of mind going numb. You weakly nodded your head, following after Sigyn as the bundle of nobles parted a pathway, all transfixed on the bold move the King of Asgard was about to unleash. The guards were already out of sight, not wanting to go up against a power they refused to experience. 

You couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of relief, being pulled outside instead but Sigyn continued to walk, slowly coming over to a small bushed area which held the beauty of crimson roses bleed out into a patch, a smooth marvel seat of white and black allowed you to sit as Sigyn guided you down. You couldn’t help but smile up at her, feeling slightly like a baby not only from her impressive height, but of her accepting Motherly vibe. 

She instantly embraced you, bending slightly to pull you into a hug, her expression holding grief and sadness. You shuddered into her action, burying your head deep into her breasts as you smiled. 

“I am so sorry you were put through such nasty behavior. He was but a fool to speak of a astonishing Queen in such ways. You are delicate the way you are and fragile in many ways. I can but only hope Thor will leave a piece of him left over for the rest of us to pummel some common sense into his thick skull.” Sigyn’s sweet tone instantly spewed hatred, reminding you of a snapping Cobra. You giggled quietly into her dressed bosom, inhaling her sweet scent as you nodded your head in agreement. 

“The least he could do is work on his seduction.” Sigyn commented, sliding herself to sit next to you as you removed your head, looking around at the hidden bushed garden, the sound of quick approaching foot steps reaching your ears signaled someone was making way. 

Suddenly, Thor appeared, a lost look of concern was quickly washed away as when you both locked eyes, your smile growing when you saw your handsome husband. His shoulders slumped in relief as he walked towards you, giving you time to hurry and scuttle over towards him in a hug. 

“I apologize if he has caused you any harm, Loki and I have already straightened him out for you, my beautiful Queen.” You sighed into his touch, feeling yourself soaked into his breading warmth as his voice whispered into your ear. “Do not let him get to your head, I find your appearance to be very appealing. He has failed to realize the rich beauty that plays within your heart is more important then what you are from the outside. You are mine, and I would like to see your belly grow even further with my child in it.” 

Oh how you loved the muscular loyal oaf and his words, setting confidence straight into your core as you closed your eyes and let out a sigh, releasing all sorts of stress from your breath. You were damned sure that there wasn’t any other mortal men out there who could get as good as this. You felt your husband plant a kiss on your forehead, another hand running freely into your hair to bring you closer if possible, you were practically smushed against the God. But you weren’t complaining though, even when he dared to make a quick grab of a handful at your backside before slipping the appendage around your waist. Thor was truly one of a kind. 

Upon returning back to Asgard with in minutes, you weren’t too shocked to find out it was actually by the night. After bidding both Loki and Sigyn a small goodbye, you knew you still had yet to return back to meet them once again when dinner was ready. The four of you made an agreement that you all would bathe yourselves first before deciding on feasting, being slightly exhausted from the day and needing a good nights rest. While your companions and King thought of it to be weird, you explained that some mortals did the same thing. 

You had quietly taken a bath, the servant already having the tub warmed and ready for you. You felt yourself become very relieved in the water, thinking over of what the ruler of the realm you were in had stated and what your own King had said. Suddenly feeling awful and self conscious, you sunk yourself down miserably into the water, mixed emotions being pen tup and hurting your well state of mind. 

You knew you shouldn’t have let the old fools words get to you, considering Thor was right. Thor even admitted to you in his once drunken state that he preferred the curvy side of woman. Not only were they the wealthiest of the bunch, they were alluring in his tastes and left him guessing if breasts could get any bigger. Thor would always take the time to make sweet love to you whenever you wanted, nothing being able to stand in his way, let it be rough or passionately soft, your mouth and womb would be filled to the brim with his delicious fluids. 

You couldn’t help but grin to yourself, sitting yourself back up and staring down in your reflection of the rippling water, the oval of the over head light glancing back at you ahead before someone else reappeared. You let out a small gasp, startled as you looked up over your shoulder, a bright grinning Thor at your service. 

“Would my Lady mind if I joined her?” Thor asked politely, all ready bare and determined to get in with you, even with denial. You laughed, nodding your head at how silent he was when he snuck in. 

Stepping into the oval tub himself, he let out a groan, this being one of the rarest times he bathed with you. It usually ended up leading to hot wet sex until the water went freezing cold. 

Once he was sitting on the deep provided step, you scooted yourself closer to him, taking his rag from underneath the water and starting with the gruff of his cheeks. He smiled at you, watching you with a sweet love and amusement as you did your job, his feeling his wondering eyes glazing over your nude body from underneath the water, licking his lips as you felt yourself become warm. You were resisting the urge to give yourself to him, starting to want him to keen at your bosom in the slightest bit. 

You started to move down to his well sculpted chest, his firm muscles making any other man envious at how well built he was. 

You burst into giggles when he growled deeply from his throat and pulled you by the hips into his lap, your leg brushing against his large cock as you tilted your head and fluttered your eyes shut, allowing yourself to be devoured into a powerful kiss. 

Tongue didn’t even need to be involved to feel how much he loved you, and you loved him. You allowed the rag to slip, wrapping an arm around his neck as you pressed your lips deeper into the kiss, letting out a breathy moan when a wondering hand teased and pinched at your nipple. Pulling away you nuzzled your forehead against his, your breathing already heavy along with his husky tone. 

“I love you, do not forget that.” Thor claimed, looking at your long eyelashes and then the smile that always put his heart into an awe state. On your wedding day, he could have sworn you had to be a Goddess in disguise. He kissed away the smallest tear that slipped out of your eye, feeling yourself flutter with happiness. You never would have thought someone so accepting and giving would fall for you. 

“I love you so much Thor.” You whispered to him, the joy revealing and true. There wouldn’t be a day on Earth you wouldn’t know that the rain was him calling out for you. Thor was always there for you. He was all the family, friend and husband you needed. You couldn’t have asked for anymore.


End file.
